JP 2000-159279 A discloses an example of a known conventional item taking-out container, which contains items like sweets and allows them to be taken out one by one. This conventional item taking-out container is designed such that sweets are stacked together in a case main body, and a doll serving as an ornament takes out the sweets one by one starting with the uppermost one.
Similar examples of an item taking-out container which allows accommodated items to be taken out one by one are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 42-18445, JP 7-114793 B, JP 2000-25854 A, U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,305 B, etc.
However, the above-mentioned conventional item taking-out containers are intended for taking out items stacked together in a predetermined order, and do not allow items accommodated in an irregular fashion to be taken out one by one.
Further, when accommodating items in the container, it is necessary to stack them together regularly in a predetermined order. Thus, for example, there is a case where an infant finds it difficult to perform the operation of accommodating items in the container.
Further, in the conventional item taking-out containers, the holding members for holding the items are normally exposed, so that they are subjected to adhesion of dust.